Uptown Girl
by waterlily0777
Summary: what happens when a sweet naive girl gets caught up in a gang war, but doesnt know anything about the two gangs? How will Baby John keep up the lie for the sake of hers and A-Rab's romance?  A-Rab/OC
1. Prologue: What Kind of Name is That?

**Hey everyone~! i am back :D and i decided to write a story about my new obsession "West Side Story" yeah i might rush my characters romance and A-Rab's because of every thing that is going on around them, but something interesting will tear them apart :) so anyways, please enjoy this story. and reviews and criticism is welcome, but dont be an ass ok? there is a difference between the two. **

Please enjoy the story and disclaimer~! i do not own any of the West Side Story Characters or any of the songs I am going to be using in this story :)

i only own Isabellã and the doggy lol.

Thank you and enjoy the story :D

* * *

><p><strong>Uptown Girl<strong>

_Prologue: What Kind Of Name Is That?_

"Hmm, what do you think, Perro? Nice flower for brother's girlfriend~?" asked a young lady with a thick Puerto Rican accent.

A brown and white dog just sat there, wagging his tail. The young girl stared at her not so helpful companion, "You're no help perro." She stated, but couldn't resist his puppy eyes, "Oh fine…" she sighed defeat, and began to scratch his forehead. Suddenly, the dog started to growl, as he sensed there was a stranger nearby.

"Who's there~?" she called out.

There was rustling in the bushes and a young boy with blonde hair and some bruises and cuts all over his face stepped out from the shadows. Fearing for her life, the young Puerto Rican lady was frozen at the spot, while her canine friend barked and growled.

"Hey there fella." The young man spoke in a friendly manner. Perro ran up to him and sniffed his hand to determine if he was a threat to his "owner". After a couple of seconds, Perro deemed him worthy, well friendly enough to be near her.

"¡Perro aqui!" the young girl demanded quietly.

The dog obeyed and ran happily to her.

"I am sorry for that." She apologized quietly as she tried to hide her accent, but failed miserably

"She has to be one of them." The young male thought, "Let me see if she'll call for Bernado and the rest of those peons." He then walked up to here and introduced himself, "I'm Baby John…" as we held out his hand for her to shake.  
>She hesitated for a bit, as she tried to determine on whether to trust him or not. So she finally made the decision to trust him.<p>

"What kind of name is that?" she asked, as she tried not to giggle at his name.

Baby John just stood there, still having his hand extended out to her.

"Umm, you're supposed to tell me your name." he pointed out as she began to let out tons of giggles.

"Oh! Excuse me, where are my manners? My name is Isabellã Carmen or Isã for short." Isabellã introduced herself in a polite, yet friendly manner and finally shook his hand.

"_JETS!"_ Baby John heard in the distance.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath. He then looked back to Isabellã and said, "I have to go. It was nice meeting you."

Isabellã smiled sweetly and said, "It was nice meeting you too. My brother was wrong. Not all white people are mean."

Baby John smiled at her then bid a fond farewell to her before running off back to his gang.

Once he left, Isabellã heard her big sister call for her.

"Well that was a fun meeting, don't you think?" Isabellã told her dog before walking home.

**TO BE CONT'D~!**


	2. Chapter 1: Why were you fighting?

**Hello again~! i decided to update this story because i just finished typing it up :) and let me say this is my very first long chapter ever written. lol it took me about 8 notebook pages to write this :P woot go me! any ways, same old same old. Review and Criticism are welcome but dont be a freaking douche ok? :)**

disclaimer: i dont any of the characters of West Side Story nor do i own the songs that im going to be using in the story :)

enjoy~! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Uptown Girl<strong>

_Chapter 1: Why Were You Fighting~?_

"I have been meaning to ask you, John, but why did you have all those cuts and bruises all over yourself yesterday~?" Isabellã asked him, as Baby John was making sure he won't get ambushed by the Sharks.

"Huh? Oh, I was in a fight." Baby John explained.

Her expression changed to worry and concern.

"Why were you fighting?" she asked.

"Umm, well you see…" he began to rub the back of his neck as he thought, "shit… should I tell her about the Jets? Fuck…"

"John?" she called to his attention.

"I was trying to get the ball back from my friends and we began to rough house with each other." He lied smoothly.

Isabellã tilted her head in confusion, "what is rough house?" she asked.

"It's where you play fight with your friends." He explained.

Isabellã still didn't get it. Suddenly, she heard Perro growl and bark at this gap in the fence.

"¡Perro aqui!" she yelled for him but another voice answered her instead.

"Baby John! There you are!" yelled the person.

Baby John turned around and saw his fellow Jet and close friend.

"A-Rab!" Baby John yelled back as he stepped away from Isabellã.

Isabellã looked at the new addition to their conversation. She began to notice all of his details, like how he was shorter than Baby John but was still taller than her by a couple of inches. He had his hair slicked back, wore a tight red polo shirt which was tucked in his jeans. Worn semi- beat up shoes. Overall, she thought he wasn't too bad looking in her eyes. At the same time A-Rab was also checking her out. He noticed that she was wore a nice floral pattern summer dress, her hair was neatly tied back in a half pony tail. Her body wasn't that bad either, nice curves and facial features. Overall, she was hot in his eyes.

Suddenly, all three of them heard a whistle in the distance. The two boys knew what it meant, but Isabellã was completely clueless. The boys knew it meant was time to round up.

"Sorry Isã, but we have a basketball practice to get to…" Baby John lied, but added, "Are you going to the dance tonight?"

"I am. My brother's girlfriend made me this nice pastel blue dress just for the occasion." Isabellã answered, as she showed off that sweet smile of her.

"Pastel blue dress…" A-Rab repeated in his mind.

"Cool. Maybe I'll see you around there…" Baby John stated, "…if no one notices me talking to her and I don't get killed by those Puerto Ricans." He added in his mind.

Isabellã smiled widened, "Really? That is the most exciting news I heard."

A-Rab kept on looking at her and felt lost for words when he saw her smile.

"Good…" Baby John called for A-Rab's attention, "Hey! We gotta go!"

A-Rab quickly snapped out of it, he then cleared his throat and said, "Uh yeah… see ya later, Isã right?" he added with a deep voice.

Isabellã just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Good bye A-Rab." She said softly and sweetly, as she waved goodbye to them both.

**[With the Boys]**

"So…what's her name?" A-Rab asked, in hope of getting some info about her out of Baby John.

"Who? Isã?" Baby John questioned.

A-Rab nodded casually, "Yeah her."

"Oh! Her name is Isabellã Carmen, but Isã for short. She prefers being called Isabellã, but it doesn't really matter to her." Baby John replied.

"Hmm… Anything else?" A-Rab asked.

Baby John looked at him, as he wondered why A-Rab was asking all of these questions about his new friend.

"Let's see, she has an older brother and sister. She has dog named Perro. Her favorite colors are anything that is pastel. She loves stargazing and she doesn't know anything about the gangs here." Baby John added.

A-Rab was surprised to hear the last part, "Really? She doesn't know about the Jets or Sharks?" he asked.

Baby John shook his head, "Nope."

A-Rab thought to himself, "Hmm, this might work out," as he smiled a little.

"Finally!" Action yelled impatiently.

"What took ya so long?" Riff asked, before he took a puff of his cigarette.

A-Rab and Baby John stared at each other.

"We… umm...ran into a Puerto Rican." Baby John lied.

Riff looked at the two, "Really? Was it one of them Sharks?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we took care of him." A-Rab lied also.

Riff nodded his head, "Good. Now let's get started."

**[Back with ****Isabellã]**

"Look María and Bernado! Anitã made this for me for the dance!" Isabellã shouted happily as she showed off her beautiful pastel blue dress.

"Aww muy bonita, Luna." María complimented.

"Gracias mí Hermana." Isabellã said as she gave her a hug.

"You should see your dress!" she exclaimed, as she dragged her to Anitã.

**[Back with A-Rab]**

Everyone began to lean against the fence, as they snapped their fingers and watched their territory with a keen eye. As they made sure no one would ambush them or try to pick a fight with them. Riff stood up and motioned his head for everyone to follow. As they walked, all of the Jets interrupted a friendly basketball game between two guys. After they were done tossing the ball to each member, Riff gave them their ball and quickly went on their way. Everyone then began to dance in their special way until they came across the Sharks leader, Bernado. Once Ice and Tiger were done harassing him, Bernado when on his way and was soon joined by the two fellow members of the Sharks. Then those three began to dance in their own special way. During their dance, they came upon A-Rab and Baby John stealing a fruit from a fruit stand. Bernado politely took back the fruit and let them pass but of course the Sharks began to harass the two Jets. That is until they walked past the rest of the Jets. A-Rab took back the fruit like Bernado did to him and he and Baby John let them pass. Of course they harassed the Sharks until they ran. After they ran out, the Jets resumed their "dance to clean up the streets of the Puerto Ricans. Once that was over, they decided to play basketball until the ball landed in Bernado's hands. Riff snapped his fingers for Bernado to give the ball back and once he did Riff said,

"Beat it."

Bernado stared back at him for a few seconds, and then motioned his head to the Sharks. It signaled them that they were leaving. As they were leaving, A-Rab began to taunt them by mocking their native language. Action was the last one to leave, so he began to fight with two of the Sharks. Ultimately, it lead to a chase of cat and mouse. The chase kept up until the Sharks cornered Baby John, who was writing "Stink under Shark on the wall. Baby John, fearing for his life, slapped pain on one of the Sharks' face and booked it out of there to the basketball court. As we ran, he cried, "Jets!" numerous times before the Sharks began to bloody him up. Soon the Jets come to his aid and a free for all breaks out and continues until the cops showed up.

**[Back with Isabellã]**

"Anitã, look who I brought!" Isabellã shouted as she and María walked in the room.

"Why did you bring María? I'm not done with her dress yet." Anitã stated in her thick accent as she sewn on a button to María's dress.** "**And what did you do to your dress?" Anitã let out a sigh, ""Now I gotta fix it." She added.

Isabellã looked at her dress as she wondered what was wrong with it.

"Now por favor." Anitã demanded.

Isabellã took off her dress, "Okay Anitã." She said as she handed Anitã the dress to fix. Anitã began to sew the tiny hole on the sleeve of the dress. Then she handed her back the dress after the hole was fixed.

"Here." Anitã said.

Isabellã put the dress back on then asked María to tie the sash into a pretty bow.

"Gracias! Now look at your dress!" Isabellã exclaimed.

María looked at the dress and was instantly disgusted by it…

**[Five Minutes Later]**

"Por favor Anitã, you are my friend." María pleaded.

"Stop it María." Anitã demanded, as she tried to finish the dress on time.

"You must make the neck lower." María tried to reason as she handed the scissors.

"And you must stop heckling me." Anitã argued back. "Besides, you don't see Isabellã complaining about her dress. Wait, where did she go? Anitã asked as she noticed Isabellã was missing.

**[With**** Isabellã]**

"Look perro! Isn't it beautiful?" Isabellã asked her canine friend, as she twirled around.

"Very beautiful." She heard a familiar voice.

Isabellã turned around and her eyes widened in excitement.

"Look A-Rab! My brother's girlfriend made me this dress." She told him as she twirled for him.

A-Rab whistled from being impressed. Then he gestured to him, "How do I look?" he asked.

Isabellã felt her cheeks heat up, "You look very handsome…"she smiled sweetly, "…and look we are almost matching." She added, with flirty smile.

A-Rab felt his face turn red now.

"Yeah, we kinda are huh?" he agreed with her.

The two just stood there, as they stared into each other's eyes. A-Rab's eyes went from her eyes to her lips and then back to her deep dark brown eyes. He tried to refrain himself from kissing her, but somehow it grew harder to do so. He began to close the gap between them. He pulled her delicate body closer to him. Once the last space between was no longer there, he placed two fingers under her chin and tilted it up. Isabellã couldn't help but bite her lip a little, but that caused A-Rab to want her even more. He leaned down to kiss her and she had no objection to it for some reason. Their lips were about to touch until…

**TO BE CONT'D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that concludes the first chapter of Uptown Girl lol <strong>

**again dont forget to review :) i would love to know what you readers think of this story :)**

**thank you again for reading~!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Let's Slow Things Down

**I am on a roll today lolz :) and sorry that this chapter is shorter than the previous one :) but im sure you guys dont want to read another long chapter right? Go****tta have variety~! but ****anyway i wanna thank my very first reviewer :3 and she gave me good advice and I made my decision to not rush the characters' romance :) gotta let them bloom :3**

so yeah please review and give me feedback :D

thank you and you pretty much know the disclaimer lol

**I DONT OWN ANY OF** **THE WSS (WEST SIDE STORY) CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOTS THAT CAME FROM THE MOVIE :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Uptown Girl<strong>

_**Chapter** 2: Lets slow things down…_

"Wait…" Isabellã whispered softly as she pulled back a little.

A-Rab stopped what he was doing and wondered what was wrong with her that made them stop.

Isabellã then backed away from and turned her back to him. She looked up to the stars and prayed to God for an answer to her situation.

"Is everything alright?" A-Rab asked, as he slowly walked up to her. Not wanting to frighten her.

Isabellã turned to him and asked, "Why did you almost kissed me?" as she searched for an answer in his eyes.

A-Rab looked surprised and taken back a little. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "Well… umm… You seemed like you wanted to be kissed."

Isabellã raised an eyebrow at him, "So you thought I wanted it?" she asked, as she felt offended by his answer.

A-Rab, quickly realized that he worded that wrong, apologized for his poor choice of words.

"That's not what I meant. I mean…" he shoved his hands in his pockets, "shit…" he mumbled under his breath

Isabellã smiled softly and touched his arm gently. She then looked up into his eyes and said, "Hey… it is fine. "

A-Rab stared at her, lost for words at the moment.

Isabellã stared back before she twirled away from him. She then clasped her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly and asked, "Will you dance with me?"

A-Rab straightened out his jacket, and then held out his hand like a gentleman. Isabellã curtsied before she took his hand and the two began to slowly waltz.

**[With the Jets]**

"Is everyone here?" Riff asked, as he placed his arm around Graziella's shoulder.

"No. A-Rab and Baby John is still missing." Action informed.

"Well… where are they?" Riff asked.

"No one knows." Ice said.

"Well I know where A-Rab is." Anybody announced.

All of the Jets turned to the tomboy as she spilt the news on where A-Rab is.

**[Back with the Couple]**

"You dance very nice, A-Rab." Isabellã complimented softly as she placed her head on his shoulders.

A-Rab gulped from being nervous, "Thank…" his voice cracked, so he quickly cleared it, "Thank you. You're not half bad either." He replied.

Isabellã felt her cheeks reddened, "So, um… what happens now?" she asked in hopes that it will calm her nerves down.

"Well we could-…" A-Rab was quickly interrupted by a whistle done by Baby John.

"Shit…" he thought. A-Rab turned his attention back to Isabellã, "Meet me by the River at Midnight tomorrow night." He told her before running off into the shadows.

Isabellã watched his retreating body before it completely disappeared into the night.

"There you are Luna!" One of the Sharks yelled. He then ran up to her and gently grasped her wrist.

"Come. Your brother and sister are waiting for you in front of the gym." he stated, before he walked ahead to see if there were any Jets nearby.

Isabellã then followed his brother's friend to gym.

**[At the Gym]**

"Ah! There's my other precious Jewel." Bernado announced as he placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead.

Isabellã sighed and gave him a look that said "Not in public please!"

"I'm guessing he already told his friends to watch over us, huh mí Hermana?" Isabellã playfully asked.

María giggled at her little sister's comment, "Sí, he did." She answered back.

"Well this is going to be interesting night then…" Isabellã thought to herself as she and her family began to walk inside the gym.

**TO BE CONT'D~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello~! i hoped you like this chapter :) ill probably update soon :) keep reading and reviewing XD<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Time to Mambo!

**i am on a roll today~! busted four chapters in one day :) i deserve a pat on the back lol :D anyway you know the drill lol **

**read and review~! feedback is very much appreciated :D**

**disclaimer~! i dont own any of the WSS characters just my character and some of the plot :)**

**thank you for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Uptown Girl<strong>

_Chapter 3: Time to Mambo! _

Isabellã and her siblings walked into the gym, and were instantly greeted with the loud jazz like music being played by the band there. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. Bernado smiled at all of the Sharks and their girlfriends. Then he led his sisters onto the dance and into the crowd as he introduced them to all of the members of the Sharks. But Isabellã didn't know that A-Rab and Baby John were watching her. While Riff was busy dancing, Ice interrupted him by telling him that Bernado had arrived at the dance. The same with Bernado's lieutenant, he informed him that the Jets were glaring at them. Soon the dance floor was filled with silence and the Jets and Sharks were about to start a fight at the gym until the chaperone intervened.

"Oh right boys and girls! Oh right!" he yelled, as placed his hands on both Riff's and Bernado's shoulder.

Both of the gang members grumbled before backing off.

"Say Chino… why are those people glaring at us?" Isabellã asked her sister's date.

"You see, Luna… those people-…" Chino was interrupted by the Chaperone telling all the boys to form the outside circle and the girls to form the inside circle. He then explained that when the music stops they have to dance with whoever they stopped on.

Isabellã smiled and said, "That actually looks like fun." She was about to join before Bernado stopped her.

"I don't want my youngest sister dancing with some Polack." He told her as he gently grasped her shoulders. He turned to Luis and asked him to watch out for Isabellã.

Isabellã sighed in annoyance and quietly obeyed his brother. Luis then wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, wanting to make sure no Jet would get her. Sadly, he was mistaken. A-Rab noticed that from afar, and he was not happy.

The music began to cue up and everyone that participated walked in the opposite direction. Meanwhile, Isabellã was trying to look for her two friends, still oblivious to the fact that they were a part of a gang.

"Dispénseme, Luís." Isabellã said, as she politely took his arm off her shoulder and stepped away from the dance floor.

Baby John noticed that she walked out and quickly followed her, since A-Rab was kind of busy with the dance circle, which was stupid in his opinion.

**[With Isabellã]**

Isabellã let out a long sigh as she stared up into the night sky.

"Finally…"she closed her eyes and took in the night breeze as it blew right through, causing her dress to move slightly, "…this is nice." She thought peacefully to herself.

"There you are!" a familiar voiced exclaimed, as the person ran up to her.

Isabellã opened up her eyes and whirled her body around to come face to face with…

"John!" she yelled back, as she showed off her signature smile to him.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Peace and quiet." She said, as she let out a small chuckle.

Baby John nodded in agreement, but said, "Why don't you come back inside?" he suggested.

Isabellã tapped her chin as she thought to herself.

"Hmm… and have that protective brother of mine forbid me from talking to you? No thank you…" she replied, as she rejected his idea.

"But A-Rab wants to dance with you." He tried to reason.

Isabellã's mind began to change.

"He does?" she questioned, as blush began to appear on her face.

Baby John smiled at her sudden change of attitude, "Yup… I think she likes him. But… I wonder how she'll react to the idea of us being in a gang that hates her brother's gang…" he thought to himself.

"Yeah he does…" he gently took her hand and led her back inside the gym, but when they went back inside, they both heard yelling.

"Get your hands off, American!" Bernado yelled, as he pushed away the person that her sister was with.

Isabellã tugged on Baby John's jacket sleeve, "Who is that?" she asked.

Baby John, suddenly scared for his life, didn't know what to do

Isabellã noticed his discomfort, "It is okay, and John… my brother won't hurt you." She tried to comfort him, as she rubbed his arm in a sisterly way.

Baby John showed off a nervous smile to her, in hopes it will convince her that he was okay, but then…

"Luna! Get away from him!" Luís yelled, which captured everyone's attention.

Isabellã wondered why he would suddenly have an outburst like that. Baby John didn't

do anything wrong to her. Bernado then ordered Luís to retrieve his youngest sister from the arms of the Jet.

"Come on Luna… your brother wants you to go home with him." Luís told her, as he led her away from Baby John.

"Wait! At least let me say goodbye to my friend… please…" Isabellã softly pleaded. Luís gave in to her pleading eye and let her say goodbye but she had to make it quick.

Isabellã ran to Baby John and whispered a secret message for A-Rab, and then placed a sisterly kiss on his cheek before she ran off to her brother's silly protector for her.

Once she left, Baby John went to go find A-Rab in the crowd, which wasn't too hard to find him. Baby John then pulled him aside and replayed the secret message for him…

**TO BE CONT'D!**

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading again~! and dont forget to review :) <strong>

**ill probably update tomorrow :) so keep a look out for that and i hope i get more readers and reviews :)**

**adios~!**


	5. Chapter 4: Smile For the Camera!

**Oh yeah~! go me! fifth chapter of the series XD yeah my hands hurt from all the typing lolz. Anyway, i will update again sometime tomorrow :)**

**basically you know the routine~! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Uptown Girl<strong>

_Chapter 4: Smile For the Camera~!_

"Please Anitã~! Bernado~!" Isabellã pleaded, as she held out her camera. "Just one more picture~!" she tried to reason with her current favorite couple.

The young coupled let out sigh and gave in to her pleas. "Just one more picture. Then no more bugging us, okay Luna?" Bernado said, as he held out one finger.

Isabellã happily nodded then directed them to look at each other in a loving matter. When they were positioned perfectly, she snapped their picture. "Gracias~!" Isabellã happily thanked before she ran off to go bug other people.

** [With Baby John and A-Rab]**

"So have you talked to Izzy since the dance?" A-Rab asked his close friend, who was almost like a brother to him.

Baby John eyed him weirdly, "Izzy? Who's that?" he questioned.

"Isabellã." A-Rab replied, as he tried the blush that came with it whenever he thought or said her name.

"Ohh! Yeah I haven't seen her… but that's probably because Bernado has around the clock guards on her…" Baby John said, but with a hint of disgust when he mentioned Bernado and the rest of the Sharks.

A-Rab sighed from disappointment, but he tried to cover it. Baby John stared at his depressed close friend. He placed a hand on his shoulder in a brotherly way and asked him if he had a thing for Isabellã.

A-Rab faked a gasp and tried to lie his way out of it. "What? Why would I like her? She is the sister of the enemy!" he lied, but Baby John wasn't buying any of his bull crap.

Baby John then gave him look that basically said "Come on. You have to lie better than that."

A-Rab let out an exaggerated sigh, but before he could speak he heard that one voice that got him to blush and all of those other mushy emotions.

"John! Can I take your picture?" Isabellã asked from afar.

"What?" Baby John yelled since he couldn't hear her the first time.

Isabellã, finally face to face with the two men, asked again, "Can I take your picture?"

"Oh sure." Baby John began to do funny poses, "How about this?" he playfully asked.

Isabellã couldn't help but laugh as she tried to focus on taking his picture.

"Or how about this?" Baby John suggested as he and A-Rab pretended to be lovers.

Soon her laughter began to grow from the numerous funny poses her two friends were doing. As she was laughing, A-Rab felt his heart begin to beat fast, but he quickly ignored it.

"Hey! Let me take yours and A-Rab's photo!" Baby John suggested, in hopes that it will their relationship to bloom into something more.

Isabellã felt her cheeks become hot, "Oh! Um… sure." She then smiled softly, yet sweetly.

"Okay! Now A-Rab hold her like you two were lovers." Baby John suggested, as he tried to find the right angle to shoot them at.

A-Rab felt his heart sank into his stomach when Baby John said that. "Oh shit…" he cursed under his breath. He then walked behind Isabellã and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Uh, like this?" he asked Baby John.

Baby John smiled at their current position, "Perfect! Now hold still! And 1…2...and 3~!" he then took their picture on 3.

Isabellã began to feel her heart beat fast so she quickly asked, "John! Can we…umm… get out of this positioned?"

Baby John decided to have some fun with the two. "Umm… nah! I want to try a different position! A-Rab can you carry her like she was your bride?" he asked, which caused the two to lose their breath.

A-Rab and Isabellã began to stare at each other, both not knowing what to say at the moment. "I guess you have to pick me up, huh?" she asked, as she looked away from his gaze.

A-Rab cleared the lump from his throat, "Yeah… here we go," he then lifted her up bridal style, "wow you are light!" he exclaimed as he joked around with her by pretending she was a dumbbell.

Isabellã let out a small giggle every time he lifted her up.

"Okay, you love birds focus on the camera!" Baby John yelled at the two, who were currently smiling at each other. Like lovers actually would. Baby John quickly took their picture before they moved positions.

"Alright, we're done messing around. Take our picture." A-Rab stated, now focused on Baby John.

Baby John smiled to himself, as he felt proud of his achievement. "Oh I already did!" his smiled widened, "Hey _I_sã, when are you gonna get these pictures developed?" Baby John asked.

Isabellã let out an amused chuckle, "Umm probably tomorrow morning." She replied.

"Do you mind if I have some copies of your guys' pictures?" he asked.

She tilted her head sideways, "Uh sure?" she said, with a hint of confusion in her tone.

"Thanks Izzy!" he happily thanked her and gave her a brotherly hug.

"Izzy?" she questioned.

"Oh thank A-Rab he came up with your new nickname." He announced, as he gestured to his buddy.

Isabellã smiled sweetly at him and thanked him with a sweet innocent kiss on A-Rab's cheek.

A-Rab was happy that he got a kiss, but he wished it was on the lips. "Oh well… I'm sure I'll get one someday…" he thought optimistically to himself.

The three stayed together until it became late outside.

"We're still meeting tonight at midnight, right?" A-Rab asked Isabellã.

Isabellã nodded her head happily, "Yes I will you meet here at midnight." She answered, "But may I ask why you want me to meet you here?" she asked as she gave back his jacket, since he gave it to her seeing how it was cold out.

A-Rab smiled at her and kissed her hand, "Now that's a surprise." He told her before he and Baby John walked away.

Isabellã stared at their bodies as they retreated into the darkness, "Surprise?" She asked herself, as she began to walk home. 

**TO BE CONT'D~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading~! and please leave a review~! i would love to hear from you readers :D and know what you guys think of my stories :)<br>**


	6. Chapter 5: Midnight Redezvous

**good morning to all of my readers of my lovely story~! :D i made a few corrections on my story lol well just one~! i dropped the accent over the "a" in Isabella's name. i thought there was one but i was wrong. So starting with this chapter and onwards, her name will be spelled like this "Isabella" :) **

**anywho~! thank you for reading and i hope you will take the time to review my story :)**

**please and thank you :)**

**disclaimer~! i dont own any of the WSS characters :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Uptown Girl<strong>

_Chapter 5: Midnight Rendezvous_

"Hmmm…. I wonder what A-Rab wants?" Isabella asked herself.

Perro just panted and barked at her, which meant he didn't know either. Isabella looked down at her watch and noticed it was five minutes 'til midnight. She made an unsure face as she wondered to herself if she made the right decision to sneak out of her room and meet him here. She then began thinking of all the things that could go wrong and kept thinking on those thoughts until she began to scare herself.

"Okay Perro, time to go home… it's really scary and what if he doesn't show up?" she said to her canine protector.

"Have a little faith in me, Izzy…" a familiar voice teased her.

Isabella quickly turned around and saw…

"A-Rab! You scared me…" she told him, as she placed a hand over her heart.

A-Rab walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Sorry Izzy…" he held her tighter, "So how long have you been waiting here?" he asked her once he released her from his embrace.

"I was waiting for about thirty minutes." She answered, as she gazed at the stars.

A-Rab looked at her strangely, "Really? Why did you come here so early?" he asked as he placed his jacket over her shoulders since he noticed she had goose bumps on her arms.

Isabella pointed to the sky, "Because of that…"she said as she looked up to the clear night sky.

A-Rab looked up to the numerous stars in the sky.

"So you're into this stars and moon stuff, huh?" he asked, as he secretly moved closer to her.

"Stuff?" she questioned him, not sure if she should be offended or not.

"Yeah. All of this nerd stuff." He elaborated on his previous sentence.

Isabella's expression changed from confusion to being offended.

A-Rab noticed her unhappy expression and began to quickly apologize but it was too late, Isabella began to walk away.

"Wait!" He called for her, as he ran after her.

"Why should I wait? You _clearly _offended me…so Buenos noches, A-Rab." She told him, as he picked up her walking pace but A-Rab quickly caught up to. He grabbed her wrist, which made her stop, and pinned her against the nearby tree.

"Hey! Let me go!" she angrily demanded, as she tried wiggle herself free.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, as he placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

Isabella felt her heart beat quicken and her face warm up. She looked up into his eyes and noticed something strange about them. It looked as if he liked her or he felt guilty about something. While she was trying to figure out what emotion was in his eyes, A-Rab took this opportunity to try and kiss her again. He began to lean down closer to her level. Isabella took noticed to what he was doing, so she decided to have a little pay back for calling her a nerd. She gently placed her hands on his face and pulled him closer. A-Rab couldn't comprehend what was happening, except that he was finally going to get that kiss from her. Well he thought he was until Isabella took that opportunity to get out their little position.

"That's what you get for calling me a nerd!" she playfully yelled at him, as she showed off that sweet, yet flirty smile of hers.

A-Rab stared at her, as he lightly chuckled at himself.

"Jokes on me huh?" he asked her, as he walked up to her.

Isabella nodded, "Yup~! Now you know to not call me a nerd because I will get even." She stated, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

A-Rab decided to have his fun now, "You better put that away before I make you use it." He playfully flirted with her, as he winked at her.

Isabella felt her blush deepen, "Ha-ha very funny." She said sarcastically.

"I try." He replied, which caused a little giggle to come out of Isabella.

"Yeah… I am right." She mysteriously said out of nowhere.

A-Rab looked at her and wondered what she meant by that. Isabella took notice on the confused look she got from him.

"What I mean is… I always believed that there was good in anyone until you prove me otherwise." She elaborated.

"Really? So how do you feel about gang fights and what not?" he asked her, since he was in a gang.

Isabella thought about it for a few seconds then said, "Well that depends really… like who started the fight and why did the resorted to fighting instead of talking it out." She answered with a hint of sadness in her tone.

A-Rab saw the sadness in her eyes. He pulled her in a loving embrace and held her tightly. Not wanting to let go of her.

"Geez… you really like holding me huh?" she teased him to lighten up the conversation.

A-Rab then ruffled her hair, "Yup! So I can do that!" he teased back.

She playfully pushed him away, before she smoothed out her hair.

"You know… you and Baby John are the only nice white people I have seen so far…" she confessed.

A-Rab raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well earlier today, I saw this group of white boys picking on a couple of Puerto Ricans. I mean they didn't do anything wrong to them…" she answered sadly.

A-Rab stayed silent for a couple seconds.

"Hey, it's getting late. Let me walk you home." A-Rab suggested.

"How can it be late if we're out here at midnight?" she asked with an amusing smile on her face.

"Well it's like two in the morning now and you need sleep." He replied, as he noticed the tiny bags under her eyes.

"Oh…. Thank you then." She said, as she giggled a little bit.

"And A-Rab…" she called for his attention.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Thank you for tonight… it was very nice." She said.

"Anytime." He replied.

After A-Rab walked Isabella home, he began to think about what she said as he walked to his house.

"_You know… you and Baby John are the only nice white people I have_ _seen so far…_"

"_What I mean is… I always believed that there was good in anyone until you prove me otherwise."_

"_Well earlier today, I saw this group of white boys picking on a couple of Puerto Ricans. I mean they didn't do anything wrong to them…"_

Her words echoed throughout his mind over and over.

"Shit…" he cursed under his breath.

**TO BE CONT'D~!**

* * *

><p><strong>hello again~! :D well i hope you liked my story and again dont forget to review~! :D that would mean alot to me because i would love to know if you love my story or i need to work on it some more. <strong>

**criticism is welcome but no flamers~! please :)**


	7. Chapter 6: I Wanna Know You

**Hello again~! _ i bring you chapter 6 :D i hope you like it and please enjoy~! :D**

**disclaimer: i dont own any of the WSS characters :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Uptown Girl<strong>

Chapter 6: I Wanna Know You…

"When I saw you over there…I didn't mean to stare…But my mind was everywhere…I wanna know you…" Isabella sang softly to herself as she swept up the dress shop.

María and Anitã looked to each other and back to Isabella, who currently had this silly expression written all over her face.

"Uh Isa, are you feeling alright?" María asked her younger sister.

Isabella snapped out her daydream, "Huh? Oh yeah my sister. I am perfectly fine… never better." She answered, with this huge smile on her face.

"I have never seen you this happy in forever…" María pointed out, "What is the special occasion?" she asked, as she wondered what made her little sister so happy.

"Well…" Isabella started as she began to recall the events that happened a couple days ago.

**[Flashback to a Couple Days Ago]**

_ "So what am I supposed to do with this watermelon?" Baby John asked Isabella, who just randomly handed him the melon._

_ "Well I noticed you are always beat up whenever you hang out with me. So I decided to help you defend yourself." Isabella explained, as she handed him a bat._

_ "Now put the melon down…" she instructed._

_Baby John set the melon on the floor of the dress shop._

_ "Wait… what if your brother and his friends walk in?" Baby John asked, as he suddenly became alert._

_Isabella giggled at his alertness, "Don't you worry… the shop is always closed today and my brother and his friends are with their women doing…." Her face suddenly became red, "things…"she informed him. _

_ "So you shouldn't have to worry about my brother picking on you." She added, as she placed a hand on his arm. "Okay?" _

_ "Yeah…" he told her, as he nodded._

_ "Now I want you to bash the watermelon!" she instructed overly excited._

_Baby John eyed her weirdly._

_ "What?" she questioned._

_Baby John just chuckled at her, "Oh nothing…" he said._

_ "No tell me." She said._

_ "Hmmm…nah!" he replied, as he playfully shook his head._

_Isabella growled from being annoyed._

_ "Please!" she pleaded, as she batted her eyes at him._

_ "You know that won't work…" he argued, with an amused smile on his face._

_ "What won't work?" a familiar voice asked._

_ "A-Rab! Make Baby John answer me!" Isabella demanded, as she ran up to A-Rab and latched onto his arm._

_A-Rab looked down at the Puerto Rican attached to his arm, then scanned over to Baby John, who was holding a bat and looking at the melon on the floor._

_ "Uh… do I want to know?" A-Rab asked Baby John._

_Baby John violently shook his head, "Nuh-uh!" he replied. _

_ "I'm teaching John how to defend himself~!" Isabella explained, as she acted like a five year old child._

_A-Rab snickered since he knew the truth about Baby John. He doesn't need to be taught how to defend himself, since he was a part of the Jets. _

_Isabella eyed him weirdly as he wondered why he was snickering._

_ "What is so funny?" she asked him._

_ "Oh nothing… hey! I came by to ask you if you could meet me the river at ten o'clock tonight. I have a surprise for you." A-Rab announced._

_ "You said that last time and you ended up insulting me… no thank you!" she immediately rejected his proposal._

_A-Rab instantly remembered what she was talking about._

_ "I said I was sorry, and if I remember correctly, you got back at me for that~!" he argued._

_ "Well… you messed up my hair!" she argued back._

_A-Rab and Isabella continued to argue back and forth like a couple and Baby John was slowly getting annoyed._

_ "Hey! Hey!" Baby John yelled to try and get their attention._

_The two bickering couple stopped arguing with one another and looked at Baby John._

_ "Geez, you two sound like a couple arguing over who is wrong and who is right." He teased the two._

_Isabella's and A-Rab's face instantly turned red and they backed away from each other once the realized how close they were to each other._

_ "Sorry…"_

_ "No it's my fault." Both Isabella and A-Rab said simultaneously._

_Baby John shook his head at them, "Geez… when are they gonna do each other already… I mean it's obvious they want each other…" he disappointingly thought to himself._

_A-Rab sighed and asked, "Will you please meet me at the river at ten?" _

_Isabella looked into his eyes and noticed he really wants her to go. She smiled softy and accepted his request._

_A-Rab gave her a quick hug and bolted out of the dress shop so he can prepare his surprise for her._

_Isabella turned to Baby John and asked, "Do you know what the surprise is?"_

_Baby John knew what the surprise was, A-Rab was finally gonna tell her that he really likes her and wants her to be his. So A-Rab planned something romantic for her, well he hoped it was gonna be romantic since the only he knew about was gang fights and violence. A-Rab told Baby John that he was gonna take her to a very dark place since he knew she had a thing for stargazing. So that place was perfect for stargazing. _

_ "John?" she called for his attention, as she waved her hand in front of his face._

_Baby John snapped out of it, "Huh? Oh...no, I don't know what his surprise is." He lied smoothly._

_ "Oh… okay then~!" she said, with a smile on her face._

**[Ten o'clock at Night]**

_ "How long do I have to keep my eyes closed?" Isabella asked A-Rab, as he guided her to the secret place._

_ "Just a few seconds longer…and now!' A-Rab instructed._

_Isabella opened her eyes and noticed the pitch darkness around them._

_ "Umm…A-Rab I can't see anything…"she pointed out just as bright light flashed in her eyes._

_ "That's why I brought us flashlights." He said, as he handed her one of the flashlights._

_ "So why did you bring me up here?" she asked him, as she surveyed around her surroundings._

_ "Look up." He instructed._

_Isabella did as he instructed and looked up and what she saw took her breath away._

_ "Wow… this is so pretty. I can see every constellation out there and a few planets." She announced as she looked up at the sky in awe._

_A-Rab felt his heart beat skip a beat. He didn't know why it did though, this felt different to him. He only knew what it felt like to be in a gang and having to be on alert all the time just in case you get ambushed, but whenever he was with her, it was different. Very different. _

_ "Look A-Rab! A shooting star!" she happily announced, which snapped him out of his thoughts._

_A-Rab looked at her smiling face and smiled back at her._

_ "It is now or never…" he thought, as he took a deep breath._

_ "Isabella?" he called for her attention._

_Isabella looked away from the sky and turned her attention onto him._

_ "Yes?" she answered._

_A-Rab walked up to her and gently grasped her hands and intertwined them with his._

_Isabella looked down at their hands and felt her heart beat fast._

_ "Look I'm gonna go straight to the point… I only knew you for a couple of weeks but I like you…" he confessed._

_Her eyes widened, not being able to believe what she just heard._

_ "What?" she questioned._

_ "I like you… will you be my girl?" he asked her._

_Isabella felt her heart sink into her stomach._

_ "I…" she felt her cheeks heat up, "…. Yes." She said, before A-Rab finally placed a kiss on her lips.  
><em>

**[Present Time]**

"Well… let's just say I have found someone who makes me smile…" Isabella told her sister and her friend.

**TO BE CONT'D~!**

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoy this chapter~! and i am soo happy that they finally got together lolz heck, i didnt even know they were gonna get together until i was half away into writing the story :P lol<strong>

**haha oh well~! please leave a review and look out for the next update~! :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Mine

**Woot~! another update :D i had a small case of writer's block but i fixed it by listening to Taylor Swift's "Mine" hence the title :)**

**so i dont own the WSS characters or the chap****ter title :) those things belong to their respective owner :)**

**enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Uptown Girl<strong>

_Chapter 7: Mine_

"So how's your basketball practice going?" Isabella asked, as she curled up against A-Rab's body.

"Basketball?" A-Rab questioned, but quickly remembered the lie Baby John came up with, "Oh yeah, it's going great." He lied smoothly, as he tightened his grip on her.

Isabella leaned up to kiss him sweetly on his lips then said, "That's good. And I'm glad that I haven't seen you with new bruises and dirt all over you. Basketball seems like a dangerous sport…"

A-Rab kissed her head, "Nah. You just gotta know how to rough house back." He said.

"Alright, if you say so A-Rab…" she then let out a tiny giggle, "So who else is on the team?" she asked, with a cute smile.

"Shit…" he cursed in his head, "Well there's Ice, Riff, Action, Tiger, of course Baby John, and me but I think that's it" he lied to her again.

"Okay, mi novio." she replied sweetly, as she nuzzled closer to him.

"Mi novio?" he questioned.

"It means my boyfriend." She translated for him, as she sat up to look into his eyes.

"Oh, well what's the Spanish word for my girlfriend?" he asked.

Isabella giggled, "Why do you want to know?" she playfully questioned him.

"Well I want to learn your language is all." He answered as he kissed her nose.

"It's mi novia." She told him with her thick accent, that he found cute for some reason. Well only for her, anybody else like the Sharks, he would instantly make fun of them and mock their language.

"Mi novia." He repeated, but it sounded funny to Isabella.

A-Rab noticed her giggling at him, "What's so funny?" he asked.

Isabella tried to stifle her giggling, "oh nothing…" she lied, as she got up from his lap.

A-Rab playfully pulled her down again, "No tell me. Your novio demands it." He told her, but caused Isabella to go from giggle to laughter.

A-Rab glared at his now laughing girlfriend, "Ok… seriously, what the hell is so funny to you?" he asked with an annoyed/serious tone of voice.

Isabella wiped away the tears that came from her laughing so much, "the way you say those Spanish words… it's really funny." She answered, as she tried to calm down her breathing.

A-Rab gave her a look that said, "Really? That was it?"

Isabella noticed the annoyed look on his face, so she sat on her knees and turned her body to him. She then placed her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"Better?" she asked, as she pulled back.

A-Rab smirked, "Nah…" he replied, before she pulled her back into another kiss.

Feeling that wasn't enough for him anymore, A-Rab brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, in hope that she'll open up her mouth for him.

Alarmed by his sudden action, Isabella's mind began to fill up with numerous thoughts like, "What should I do?" or "Should I try making out with him?"

While Isabella was busy with her thoughts, A-Rab took the opportunity and pushed his tongue in her mouth and began to massage her tongue with his.

"Wow… this actually feels good. So this is how Anitã and the rest of girls feel when they have some fun with their men. Well I actually don't know what they do when they are alone… they only tell me about the kissing and… I'm gonna stop thinking and just enjoy this…" she rambled on in her mind before she placed her hand on the back of A-Rab's neck.

Minutes passed by and the couple were still kissing, well until they were interrupted by a friend of theirs.

"Hey A-Rab, didn't you hear the- WHOA!" Baby John shouted as he saw the couple in a deep make out session.

The love birds abruptly pulled away from each other and looked at Baby John.

"Oh sorry~!" Isabella quickly apologized as she fixed her dress and hair.

A-Rab gave Baby John a look that said, "Thanks for interrupting…"

Baby John held up his hands up in defense then backed away from him.

"So what brings you here?" she asked, as her boyfriend possessively placed his arm around her waist.

"Oh I came here to tell A-Rab to come to practice before he gets caught." Baby John lied.

Isabella gave him a confused look, "Gets caught? Is he not supposed to be with me?" she asked Baby John, as she looked at A-Rab with a displeasing expression.

"Uh… I… ummm…" Baby John stuttered, as he tried to come up with the perfect lie.

"It's game season, Riff doesn't want us to have girlfriends during the season."  
>A-Rab intervened.<p>

Isabella stared at the two men, "Is that all?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"You could've told me that in the beginning, A-Rab. I would have understood." She added, as she lovingly placed her hand on his cheek.

"Now you tell me!" he teased her, before he messed up her hair.

Isabella growled at him, "Why do you always do that?" she scolded him, as she fixed her hair.

"You love it~!" he argued, as he tried to kiss her lips but she turned her face at the last second so he kissed her cheek instead.

Isabella glared at him and then turned her attention to Baby John.

"Can you take him away now?" she asked him, as she tried to get out of his grip he had on her.

"That hurts Izzy… that really hurts…" A-Rab said dramatically, as he placed both hands on his heart.

Isabella playfully smacked his arm, "Go~!" she jokingly commanded.

"Ok, we're leaving~!" he told her, before he kissed her goodbye.

He turned his attention to Baby John and said, "Let's go round up." The two men began to run off to their Jets meeting.

Isabella shook her head at them, "Why am I with him?" she asked herself with an amused smile on her face.

**TO BE CONT'D~!**

* * *

><p><strong>so what did u guys think~? lol dont you love the interesting relationship those two have :) i sure do~!<strong>

**anyway dont forget to review~! i love feedback guys~! :D**

**look out for the next update :)**

**adios~!**


	9. Chapter 8: Brotherly and Sisterly Love

**hello again everyone~! woo~! i updated early today :) and i got some good advice from a reviewer named AJ so thank you very much~! she said if i have writer's block i should write based off my emotions :) so thank you very much lol~!**

**so i hope you like this chapter and dont forget to review~! :D**

**disclaimer: i dont own any of the WSS characters :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Uptown Girl<strong>

_Chapter 8: Brotherly and Sisterly Love_

"Bernado, would you mind if I go to the river today?" Isabella asked politely

Bernado looked away from his friends and turned his attention to his youngest sister.

"No." he flat out said.

"But why?" she questioned.

"I don't want my sister to be alone and defenseless." He replied.

"But I won't be alone and defenseless!" she argued, as she thought of A-Rab.

Bernado raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Then who are you going with?" he asked her.

"Uhh… I'm going with…. María~!" she lied, as she thought, "Please buy it…"

Bernado stared at her for a second, as he hoped that she will give something away that showed she was lying. He knew his sister very well, whenever she lied, she would always giggle afterwards. After a couple of seconds later, he saw that she was telling the truth and told her to be back by dinner.

"Thank you big brother~!" she happily thanked him, as she gave him a hug.

Bernado smiled from seeing his sister happy, "Okay, now leave. But remember be back by dinner or I'll come after you." He playfully threatened her.

"Okay Mr. Watch Dog." She teased back, before she ran off to meet her boyfriend.

After she left, Bernado and the rest of the Sharks began to talk about her.

"Do you honestly believe she's going to the river with María?" Chino asked. Bernado shook his head, "No, but I decided to let her have a little bit of freedom just for today." He answered, as he remembered his sister's smiling face.

"Should we go follow her?" Luís asked.

"No I trust her." Bernado told him, "Now let's focus on the rumble tonight, we're gonna shut down those Jets once and for all." He said.

**[With Isabella]**

"Finally you're here~!" Isabella yelled at A-Rab.

"I'm sorry…" he gave his girlfriend a loving kiss on her lips, "I had a last minute basketball practice to go to." He lied

Isabella made an unsure face, "Lately you've been having a lot of basketball practice…. Are you sure you should be spending time with me?" she asked him with a worried expression.

A-Rab pulled her into a loving embrace, "Of course Izzy. I mean you are my girl after all." He told her, which earned him a smile from her.

"Ok A-Rab, if you say so." She said with an amusing tone of voice.

"I just did mi novia…" he teased back, as he began to tickle her.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha…" she began to laugh uncontrollably, "Please stop~!" she pleaded, as tears began to form from her laughing so much.

"Nope~! Not until you say, I'm the greatest boyfriend ever~!" he demanded, as he continued to tickle her.

"Fine~!" she laughed some more, "You're the greatest boyfriend…" she laughed once more, "Ever~!" she shouted the last part.

A-Rab stopped tickling her, "Thanks; you're not so bad yourself." He teased.

Isabella scoffed, "Why am I with you?" she playfully asked.

"Because I am awesome and the best you'll ever get~!" he told her, as he acted all high and mighty.

Isabella then walked up behind him and gently pushed him into the river.

"Sure you are…" she playfully questioned him.

A-Rab stood up from the river, now all soaked.

"Now you gotta hug me~!" he told her, as he held out his arms for her.

Isabella squealed, "Uh-huh!" she rejected, as she began to run from him.

"Yup~! Come here!" he yelled after her, as he began to chase her.

The two loving couple had their little game of cat and mouse until Isabella finally decided to give in to him.

"Ah~! You're cold!" she screamed, as his wet body touched hers.

A-Rab gave her a look, "Well, _someone_ pushed me into the river~!" he pointed out, but Isabella just stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm gonna make you use that." He flirted.

Isabella quickly putted it away.

The couple stayed with each other until it was time for Isabella to go home.

"Will I see you again tonight?" she asked A-Rab.

"Not tonight." He replied.

"Aw, but why?" she asked.

"I have… something important to take care of." He lied, as he remembered the rumble he had to go tonight.

Isabella sighed, "Aw… okay A-Rab." She said with a forced smile.

"Don't be like that…" he gently pulled her towards him, "I'll make it up to you tomorrow night." He told her to cheer her up.

Isabella looked into his eyes and said, "Okay."

"Good. Now kiss me goodbye…" he playfully demanded, "And I'll see you tomorrow." He added.

Isabella gave him a loving kiss, but somehow turned into a little make out session.

A-Rab forced himself to pull away from her.

"Yeah I'll definitely make it up to you." He said, before he ran off.

Isabella laughed at his ability to control his hormones and then walked home.

**[Back Home]**

After dinner, María decided to teach Isabella how to make a pretty veil to go over some of her dresses. As she was teaching her, Bernado walked in with numerous cuts and bruises.

"Brother~!" Isabella shouted, as she ran over to his aid.

"I am fine, Luna…" Bernado winced from the pain, "It's just tiny scratches."

Isabella looked at him with worried eyes, "Just tiny scratches? You are really hurt…" she told him. She then turned to María and looked to her to see if she'll tell her what happened.

María looked at her sister and then to her brother, to see if she can tell her about the Jets and Sharks.

Bernado shook his head and gave her that look that said, "She will never find out about the gangs."

"He got injured trying to rescue a person from getting run over by a car." María lied.

Isabella turned her attention back to Bernado, "Is it true, big brother?" she asked him.

"Sí, it is." He lied to her as well.

Isabella smiled softly, "Well my brother is a hero then. Come, I will heat up the left overs Mama cooked for us." She told him just as she left to go to the kitchen.

Once Isabella was out of ear shot, María looked to Bernado and asked if Isabella will ever find out the gangs here and how he's the leader of one of them.

"No… I don't want her to lose the innocent outlook she has on life." He answered with a serious, yet sad tone of voice.

**TO BE CONT'D~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well i hoped you enjoy that nice sibling bonding :) and dont forget to look out for the next chapter :) ill probably update again today or tomorrow :) just depends lol<strong>

**dont forget to review~!**

**adios~!**


	10. Chapter 9: A Little Drive In Action

**hello again everyone~! as you can see i am back :) and some of my inspiration came from watching Grease :) lol anywho~! i am back to writing this story and update as much as i can, but i have a request. Please be patient for the next update and dont demand me to update ASAP. that puts pressure on me and slows down my inspiration -.-; but yeah i will update on my own pace and ask everyone to be patient. thank you everyone for being supportive of my small hiatus and sorry for disappointing some of readers. :( but i am back and hope you guys will continue reading my story~!**

**disclaimer: i dont own any of the WSS characters~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Uptown Girl<strong>

_Chapter 9: A Little Drive-In Action_

"A-Rab, when are you going to make it up to me for ditching me the other night?" Isabella asked, as she watched him throw rocks into the river.

A-Rab, lost in his own world, didn't hear her question. Isabella looked at him with worried eyes as she wondered what was eating him. She quickly stood up, dusted off the dirt off her butt, and walked over to her boyfriend.

"A-Rab?" she called for his attention as she placed a gentle hand on his arm.

A-Rab snapped out of his thoughts about how the Sharks played dirty last night and turned his attention on to his girl.

"Huh? Oh sorry Izzy. What was your question?" he asked with an apologetic smile.

She returned his smile and repeated her question.

"Oh um… we can go see a drive-in movie." He suggested.

Her face quickly turned into a light rose red color.

"U-um…a d-drive-in?" she stuttered, as she turned away from his gaze.

A-Rab smirked, "Why are you nervous, Izzy?" he teased her, as he gently forced her to look at him again.

"Why a drive-in?" she asked, as she tried to control her blush.

A-Rab caught her off guard by passionately kissing her. He pulled away and was satisfied with the smile he got from her.

"Because… let's just say that is a preview of what will happen tonight." He flirted, as he winked at her.

Isabella eyes widened like two big plates, "P-preview?" she questioned.

"Yup…so dress sexy for me." He flirted with her some more.

Isabella just plainly nodded.

"Good. So now let's just spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing." He suggested so his girl can calm down. He then pulled her into a loving embrace and the two couple stayed like that until it was time to part ways for a bit.

**[At the Drive-In]**

"So…this is nice." Isabella nervously stated.

A-Rab chuckled at her being nervous with him.

"Izzy, you know me. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with." He reassured her, as he placed an arm around her semi-bare shoulder.

"Wow… her skin is soo smooth… I wonder what the rest of her body feels like… underneath me…as I'm-." he was quickly drawn out of his perverted thoughts by Isabella screaming at a scary moment in the movie.

Isabella buried her face in his chest and mumbled something.

A-Rab looked down at her and asked her to repeat that.

"Can you please distract me from this movie~?" she repeated, as she slowly looked up into his eyes and stared at him for a few moments.

A-Rab slowly leaned in and said, "Sure." He then closed the smile gap between and began to kiss her. Pouring every emotion he was currently feeling.

Isabella softly moaned from the kiss, signaling him that she wanted more. So much more.

A-Rab broke off the kiss and asked, "Do you want to take this to the backseat?"

Isabella stared into his love filled eyes and noticed that there was a hint of lust in them also.

She debated for a few moments, and then smiled softly to herself and said, "Yes."

A-Rab quickly captured her lips again and slowly moved their bodies to the backseat.

**[Meanwhile]**

"Hey Baby John, isn't that A-Rab's car?" one of the Jets asked him.

Baby John looked at the car everyone in the gang was looking at and he quickly froze.

"Shit…"he cursed under his breath.

"Baby John?" Ice called for his attention.

"Huh? Oh… yeah that's his car…" he mumbled, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Let's go bug him!" Riff suggested, as he gathered the Jets and began to plan to prank on A-Rab.

"Uh, are you sure you want to do that? I mean isn't this movie like a make-out movie?" he tried to stall his friends.

Everyone looked at the movie and they all agreed that since it was a scary movie, it's a make-out movie.

"Even the more fun to play a prank on him and his lady friend." Riff stated, as he gathered up the Jets again and they all began to walk over to their friend's car.

As they quickly, yet silently approached the vehicle, they started to hear some noises coming from the car.

"Oh Izzy…" they heard A-Rab moan.

Baby John soon became disgusted, "Oh god…" he groaned.

"Oh~! That's the spot A-Rab…" they heard his lady friend moan.

"Geez Isa, can you be any louder?" Baby John thought.

All the Jets were quiet.

"Should we still bug them?" Baby John asked.

Everyone looked at each other, but before Riff could answer they all heard the sounds of the Sharks nearby.

"Shit… let's go." Riff commanded his gang and they all followed.

"Wow… the Sharks actually saved A-Rab… but I wonder how long this secret will last?" Baby John asked himself, as he ran to catch up to his group.

**[Back with the Couple]**

A-Rab put back his shirt on, "Wow… that was just amazing." He commented, as he quickly placed a kiss on Isabella's forehead.

Isabella blushed deeply and smiled from being embarrassed.

"Can you help button up my dress?" she shyly asked, as she turned her back to him.

"Sure Izzy." He replied, as he slowly buttoned up her dress. Placing a kiss on top of each button.

Isabella giggled, "That tickles."

"Well I could do this…" he then blew a raspberry on her back.

Her giggles turned into laughter, "Don't do that~!" she complained.

A-Rab buttoned the last button, and turned her around so he could kiss her again.

Isabella held up her hand and teased, "Haven't you gotten enough kissing for one night?"

"Well I got much more than that…" he flirted back, as he showed a flirtatious smile.

Isabella playfully smacked his arm, "You know that was for your friends." She argued.

"Yeah but before that Izzy." He argued back, as he pulled her close to him.

"Oh yeah…" she said softly, as she remembered what they did just minutes before A-Rab noticed his friends near his car.

"Oh yeah…" he playfully mocked her as he tickled her a little bit.

Isabella giggled and tried to pry his tickling hands off of her waist.

"Ok time to take me home." She told him.

"Sure, but first…" he took a deep breath, "Isabella, I think I love you." He confessed.

Isabella stared at him, in complete shock and awe.

"Izzy?"

**TO BE CONT'D~!**

* * *

><p><strong>well i hope you guys love this chapter~! and loved that cliff hanger i left for you guys~!:D lol im evil lol<strong>

**look out for the next update either later on today or tomorrow at the latest :)**

**thanks for reading~! and dont forget to review~!**


	11. Chapter 10: Three Simple Words

**Oh look~! i kept my promise and updated again today :) yeah i just had an urge to update again lol**

**anyway~! i hope you enjoy this ch****apter!**

**disclaimer: again dont own any of the WSS characters just Isabella and the ****plot~! :D**

**also check out my profile to look at Isabella's numerous outfits she wears throughout the story :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Uptown Girl<strong>

_Chapter 10: Three Simple Words_

"Izzy?" A-Rab called for her attention.

Isabella opened her mouth to speak, but no words were spoken.

"Izzy, now would be a great time to say something…" he said softly.

Isabella chewed on her bottom lip before finally finding the courage to say something.

"Can you take me home? Please…" she pleaded, as she turned away from his gaze.

A-Rab stared at her for a few seconds then angrily started up his car.

"Fine." He said.

The car ride to Isabella's house was very silent. Neither one of them wanting to upset the other, so they just sat there. Not even making eye contact.

Finally at Isabella's house, A-Rab killed the engine and leaned back in his seat.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she suggested quietly.

"I guess…" he replied, obviously still disappointed and angry. Not at her, but at himself.

Isabella hurryingly unfastened her seat-belt and bolted out the door, not wanting him to see her tears. She slammed the car door and ran inside as fast as her feet could go.

A-Rab stared at her retreating body and slammed his hand on the steer. Yelling a curse word or two as loud as he could before driving off to his house. Where he had a feeling he wouldn't be sleeping at all.

**[Next Day]**

"I don't get it Baby John, I was so sure she would say it back." A-Rab confided in his close friend.

"Well… maybe you caught her off guard~!" Baby John suggested, in hopes that it would cheer him up.

A-Rab scoffed, "Yeah I doubt it…" he replied.

"Just give her some time…maybe Bernado is stressing Isa out." Baby John tried to reason.

"I don't think that's the problem… maybe I should just tell her the truth." A-Rab confessed, feeling that his girl knew the basketball team stunt is a lie.

"No!" Baby John yelled.

A-Rab shocked at his sudden outburst.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well that means you would have to tell her about the Jets and the Sharks and that includes telling her about Bernado being the leader. Do you honestly want to lose her for good? I mean who's she gonna believe? You? Or Bernado?" Baby John replied.

A-Rab was silent for a few moments before agreeing with his close friend, who was practically his brother.

Meanwhile, a certain tomboy, who was desperate to join the Jets, heard their private conversation.

"So… A-Rab is dating Bernado's youngest sister… I think this news will _definitely_ get me into the Jets." She thought to herself before running off to go tattle tale on A-Rab and Baby John.

"So what should I do then?" A-Rab asked him.

"Give her some time. I'm positive that she'll say she loves you too." Baby John replied, just as they heard the familiar whistle.

"Guess it's time to round up." A-Rab said.

"Yup." Baby John agreed, before the two boys ran off to meet up with the rest of the Jets.

**[With Isabella]**

"Mí Hermana, I need to ask for advice." Isabella admitted.

"Oh? On what Luna?" María asked.

"How do you know when you love someone? Like a boyfriend or something." Isabella replied with a question.

"Well…do you constantly smile from the thought of him? Do you feel your heart beat fast whenever he is near? Do you find yourself thinking about him a lot whenever he is not near you?" María asked her.

Isabella smiled to herself, "Yes… I can't get him out of my mind, María." She replied.

"You just answered your own question then, Luna." María told her.

"Gracias Mí Hermana~!" Isabella happily thanked her, as she gave her a big hug.

María let out a small laugh, "De nada Luna, but may I ask who's the lucky man that captured my sister's heart." She asked.

Isabella nodded her head happily, "Yes, but can you keep a secret?" she asked her, but at the same time Luís was walking by when he heard her say that. He quickly walked back and quietly placed his ear at the door and listened to the girls' conversation.

"Of course Luna~! Now what's his name?" he heard María ask.

"His name is A-Rab and I think.. no I _know_ I love him." He heard Isabella respond. Luís stepped away from the door, shocked from what he just heard.

He then quietly, but quickly made his way to Bernado to deliver the shocking news.

"When are you meeting him again?" María asked.

"Tonight and that's when I will tell him." Isabella told her.

"Ok but please be careful…" María told her, as she remembered that he was Jet and Bernado will kill him if he finds out.

"I will~! I have to go get ready now~! I love you my sister~!" Isabella yelled, before running back to her room to get ready.

**[At the Spot: Nighttime]**

"A-Rab I have something to say." Isabella confessed, while A-Rab absent-mindedly played with her hair.

"Oh what's that?" he asked.

"Ok, you know how the other night you told me that you love me?" she asked him.

"Yeah?" he answered, unsure where she was going with this.

"Well, I have something to say." She confessed, as she felt her smile grow bigger and her blush deepen.

"Yeah Izzy?" he urged her on.

Isabella slowly took a deep breath and said, "I love yo-…" but was quickly interrupted by the sounds of yelling.

"Get away from my sister!" she heard her brother yell as he roughly separated the two.

"Big Brother, what are you doing?" she angrily asked him.

"I should be the one asking that! What are you doing with a Jet?" he angrily asked her.

"A jet? What are you talking about?" she asked him, annoyed with her brother.

"He didn't tell you?" Bernado asked her.

Isabella shook her head in response.

"Your boyfriend is a member of the Jets, the sworn enemy of the Sharks." He explained, with a serious tone of voice.

"Wait… what are the Sharks?" she asked.

"Look baby sister, it doesn't matter who are the Sharks. The point is that you're dating the enemy and I can't allow that." Bernado told Isabella.

"Isabella, don't listen to them. Okay? Remember that we love each other and that is all that matters." A-Rab tried to reason, but he soon heard the voices of the Jets.

"So Anybody was right. You're dating Bernado's sister." Riff accused.

"Okay~! What is going on?" Isabella yelled, finally fed up with everyone not telling her the truth.

"Look Izzy…" A-Rab began.

**TO BE CONT'D~!**

* * *

><p><strong>woo~! lots of tension and see! it's not good to lie lol :P cause look what happens lol anyway i hope you guys liked this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it :)<strong>

**dont forget to review and be on the look out for the next update tomorrow~! :D**

**thank you~!**


	12. Chapter 11: Is Our Love A Lie Too?

**woot kept my promise~! so i hope you like this chapter~! :D ****yeah no more lovey dovey moments in this story lol well not right now maybe in the future chapters~! like the next one lolz**

**anywho~! i hope you enjoy this and happy reading!**

**disclaimer: dont own the WSS characters just the OC and the plot :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Uptown Girl<strong>

_Chapter 11: Is Our Love a Lie Too?_

"Look Izzy…."A-Rab tried to find the right words to say, "I'm sorry…" he said, as he pulled her into a loving embrace but Isabella roughly pushed him away.

"No! I want the truth…" Isabella shouted, as she felt tears form in her eyes.

A-Rab was about to slowly walk up to her until her brother beat her to it.

"Luna…" Bernado placed a brotherly hand on her shoulder, but she swatted it away.

"I'm mad… no _furious _at you too brother! How could you lie to me?" she asked him.

"I did it to protect you, Isa." He replied.

"Protect me? From what?" she questioned.

"I wanted to protect that innocence you have." He clarified.

"What…" she whispered.

"You have this pure innocence outlook on life… I just couldn't take that away from you. After all you've been through when you were younger … I just couldn't." he explained.

Isabella stayed silent, then angrily turned to A-Rab and Baby John, "And what about you two? Huh?" she asked.

Both the Jets just stood there, not wanting to upset even more.

"Well!" she yelled at them, wanting an answer right this second.

"Izzy, we didn't want to tell you because…" A-Rab started.

"Because…" Isabella urged him to continue.

"I didn't want you to get mixed up into the ongoing war we have right now. I honestly love you enough to keep you away from the gangs." A-Rab finished, as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

Isabella scoffed, "You love me? No I don't think you do. Because if you honestly loved me then you would've told me the truth in the beginning… Now I'm starting to think our relationship is a lie too…" she admitted.

"Please don't say that Izzy…" he desperately placed a kiss on her forehead, "You love me and I love you. That's all that matters."

"A-Rab, you lied to me for the past months… I don't think our relationship can survive on a lie…" Isabella tried to choke back her tears, "I can't be with you anymore…" she confessed.

A-Rab suddenly dropped his hands, "What?" he questioned, in hopes that he didn't hear it right.

"I can't be with you anymore…" she repeated, before she ran off.

A-Rab was speechless. The one thing that truly matter to him was gone. Gone from his life for god knows how long. He clenched his fists out of anger for the Sharks because again, they got in the way. But this time they got in the way of something personal. A-Rab ran up to Bernado and punched him straight in the jaw, of course that signaled and all out brawl between the two rivalry gangs. The two gangs began to fight until they heard sirens in the distant. Everyone had their last punch for the night before running off into opposite directions so they don't get caught.

**[The Next Day]**

"I can't believe everyone lied to me…" Isabella whispered to herself, as she rested her cheek on her knees.

Perro barked sadly and curled up next to her feet.

Isabella smiled sadly, "Gracias Perro… I think you're the only man I can count on…"

"You know that really hurts Izzy…" she a familiar voice tease.

Isabella swiftly turned to see who it was.

"You!" she yelled angrily, shooting a glare in his direction.

"Look Izzy, please hear me out…" A-Rab begged.

Isabella abruptly stood up, "And why should I do that? For all I know you could be telling me lies." She argued.

Her words felt like stabs to his heart.

"Ok I deserve that, but please hear me out…" he grabbed her hands and rested his forehead against hers, "I need you."

Isabella tried to control her tears, "Well you shouldn't have lied to me to then." She told him.

"But I didn't lie to you when I said that I love you. That wasn't a lie." He tried to reason with her.

Isabella searched his eyes and found that he was telling the truth, but she wouldn't give in to him that easily, even though she was dying inside.

"I am sorry A-Rab but I just can't forgive you that easily… We can be together again, but not right now." She painfully admitted.

Now his heart has been crushed and he really hated the Sharks, even more than before because they took away his girl.

"Ok I'll respect your wishes, but I _will _win you back. That's a promise." He announced, before angrily running off to join the Jets.

Isabella watched his retreating body with tear filled eyes.

"Te Amo A-Rab…" she sadly whispered, before walking home.

**TO BE CONT'D~!**

* * *

><p><strong>wow... Isabella and A-Rab are broken up D: but at least he vows to win her back~! isnt that sweet :)<strong>

**ok~! be on the look out for the next chapter :D and dont forget to review :)**

**thank you and bye~!**


	13. Chapter 12: Don't I Deserve a Chance?

Hello everyone~! I am sorry for being so quiet for very long. I was busy with school and enjoying time with my friends and boyfriend. I also lost some inspiration for the story, but I found it~! XD so please enjoy again and I will do my best to keep updating frequently :) Hey its the summer~! I have some time on my hands for a bit :D

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE WSS CHARACTERS ONLY ISABELLA AND THE PLOT~! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Uptown Girl<strong>

Chapter 12: Don't I Deserve a Chance?

"Yo se que tienes…Un nuevo amor…Sin embargo…Te deseo lo mejor," Isabella sang softly to herself as she stared sadly at the lake.

"Hola Luna." Maria greeted her depressed younger sister.

Isabella looked away from the lake and to her sister, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Maria asked as she wiped the tears away with a handkerchief.

Isabella sniffled, "I cannot lie mi hermana… I miss him so much…" she began to sob.

Maria pulled her crying sister into a hug, "Shush… it's going to be alright…" Maria comforted as she slowly rubbed Isabella's head, "I am sure that your love will come back to you."

Isabella looked up to her sister, "How do you know?" she asked as she sniffled.

"Well if you really love someone, you let them go, but if he comes back then he was truly yours." Maria replied with the sweetest and sincere smile on her face.

Isabella got out of the hug and wiped away the last of her tears, "Gracias Maria." She thanked with a smile.

"Now there's the Luna we all love and adore. Come, I think dinner is ready." Maria announced as she and Isabella began to walk back to their apartment.

**[Next Week]**

"I cannot bear to see Luna like this any longer," Anita started, "Bernardo; you must do something to cheer her up."

Bernardo stared at his heartbroken younger sister, who was currently playing with the dog.

"I know, but what?" he asked both Anita and Maria.

Maria looked at Isabella, "I think I have an idea, but Nardo you have to be open-minded to this idea."

Bernardo nodded his head.

"You have to allow Luna to see that A-Rab person." Maria told him.

"Absolutely not! I will not allow my youngest sister to be in the arms of one of _them_." Bernardo angrily declared.

"But isn't the happiness of both Luna and I mean everything to you?" Maria argued.

Bernardo became silent.

"Maria, you have seen those boys… They treat us badly and will stop at nothing to make sure Bernardo and the Sharks are gone. I am sorry but I agree with Nardo…" Anita said, siding with her lover. Then Bernardo placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

Maria sighed, "But what about love? I mean have you ever seen Luna that in love with anyone you have paired her up with? No, because you cannot force her to love someone she does not feel a connection with."

Bernardo heard the door open, "We will continue this conversation on the roof." He whispered to them. He then turned to Isabella and greeted her with a brotherly hug.

"How are you Luna?" he asked nicely.

Isabella looked up to him sadly, "I will be fine… May I go on a walk? I still want to clear my head."

Bernardo placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Of course Luna, do you want any bodyguards to accompany you?" he asked.

Isabella giggled softly, "No that is quite alright. I will be fine by myself."

"Ok, now be back by dinner or I will send Luís after you." He jokingly threatened.

"Yes mister watch dog." She joked back.

Isabella changed her shoes and then walked out of the apartment.

"Let's go up to the roof shall we?" he suggested to Anita and Maria. The two girls both began to walk up to the roof and he assembled the rest of the Sharks.

**[At the Park]**

Isabella began to hum a tune as the wind breezed through her hair.

"Still as beautiful as ever Izzy…" She heard that all too familiar voice.

She quickly turned around and her eyes widened.

"A-Rab," she whispered, "W-what are you doing here?" she shyly asked.

A-Rab revealed a gorgeous bouquet of white and red roses.

"I got these for you," he handed her the roses, "It's my first attempt at winning you back." He announced.

Isabella lifted the roses to her nose and smelled them. A soft smile began to form on her tear stained face.

"Gracias A-Rab." She said, as she placed the bouquet gently on the grass.

"So… How have you been?" He awkwardly asked.

"What are you doing? Why are you here?" She asked, as she tried to fight back her tears.

A-Rab slowly moved in closer to comfort her, but Isabella moved away.

"Please… I can't." She whispered, as tears cascaded down her face.

A-Rab moved in closer and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"You shouldn't hide your pretty face…" he whispered, as he slowly and gently rubbed her cheek.

"And you shouldn't have lied to me." She told him before turning her back to him.

"You know why I lied to you." He argued.

"Yes, but you told me that I love me. So don't you think you that I deserved the truth?" She argued back.

He gently grabbed her arms, "Yeah, but don't you think I deserve a second chance?"

Isabella stared at his love filled eyes and said…

**To be Continued~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) again I will try to update as much as I can. So please be patient :)<strong>

**also reviews are welcome but please dont be an ass when criticizing my work. Being an ass doesnt help improve my writing :)**

**Adios~! .**


	14. Chapter 13: And Then I Kissed Him

See I told you guys I would update today~! :D so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you guys for story alerting this :) It makes me happy that people out there love this~! :) So thank you all of you guys~! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF WSS CHARACTERS! JUST ISABELLA AND THE PLOT :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Uptown Girl<strong>

Chapter 13: And Then I Kissed Him

Isabella stared at his loved filled eyes and said, "Sí, pero no puedo permitir que me duele otra vez."(1)

A-Rab let out a chuckle, "Izzy, from our months of dating I kinda noticed that you switch to Spanish when ya don't wanna hurt someone's feelings." He pointed out.

Isabella's face immediately heated up from the embarrassment, "I do?" she questioned.

"Yeah, because you did that when Baby John wore that ugly ass shirt that one time. Remember?"

Isabella began to drift off to that memory. . .

_ "Hey Isa, what do you think of this shirt?" Baby John asked._

_Isabella stared, with this disgusted expression, at his shirt._

_"Oh! __Um__… que es la camiseta más fea nunca. Que debería haber elegido algo que podría hacer que sus ojos pop!"(2) __Isabella quickly spoke._

_A-Rab stared at his woman, feeling confused._

_Baby John looked to his buddy to see if he knew what she said, but A-Rab shrugged his shoulders signifying that he absolutely had no clue. _

_ "Uh Izzy," A-Rab started, "Do ya mind translating?" he asked._

_Isabella quickly shook her head, "Nuh-uh! Besides I do not want Baby John to know that I really do not like his shirt and that it is not very pretty." She accidentally confessed. Once she realized what she had said, she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. _

_ "Oops…" she thought._

_A-Rab began to laugh and then placed an arm around her waist._

_ "Now was that so hard to tell him the truth?" He asked._

_ "Well, I did not want to hurt his feelings." She replied, looking at Baby John with apologetic eyes._

_Baby John shrugged her comment off, "Hey it's cool. Besides my friends say meaner things. So I'm used to it."_

_ "Oh. Well if you are sure that my comment did not hurt your feelings." She said._

_Baby John chuckled at her persistence, "Yeah! I'm sure that you didn't hurt my feelings," he then turned to A-Rab, "Geez, how do ya deal with her when she's like this?" he asked him._

_ "Oh I just ignore her." He joked, but it earned him a smack on the stomach._

_Isabella got out of his grasp and turned her back to him. A-Rab swiftly turned her around and planted the most passionate kiss on her._

_ "Ew! Get a room ya two!" Baby John shouted, as he quickly left._

_The two love birds broke apart when they noticed that their friend left._

_ "That was a very nice kiss, mi amor." (3) Isabella confessed, as the two pressed their foreheads together._

_ "Well I'm glad that you loved it." A-Rab responded._

Isabella smiled at memory, but quickly remembered the pain he caused.

"Yes I remember, but that was in the past." She sadly told him, as she went to pick up her bouquet.

"And so was me lying to you." He added.

"That it is, but you hurt me deeply. I am sorry, but I am not ready to forgive you quite yet." She told him, before walking away.

A-Rab watched her retreating body but before walking away himself, he shouted, "Izzy! Even if you are not ready to forgive me yet, I'll make you mine again! And I'll make that happen before school starts up again!"

Isabella stopped in her tracks; she then turned around to see A-Rab running off.

"Oh wow…" she gasped, before walking again.

**[Two Months Later]**

"Come on Isa, A-Rab is seriously depressing all of us out. Can you take him back?" Baby John asked.

"Don't push it John. I mean I just _now_ forgiven you." Isabella replied with a stern expression.

"Yeah but!" He tried to argue.

"No buts. Please stop pushing me to take him back. I am still not ready." She lied.

Baby John nodded his head even though he knew she was lying, "Ok I'll stop pushing ya, but if ya don't see him walking around the neighborhood anymore it's because the Jets killed him for being too damn depressed." He joked.

Isabella stared at him with an expression that basically said, "That is not funny!"

Baby John held up his hands, "Sorry." He quickly apologized.

Isabella smiled softly, "It is ok." She told him.

"Hey Baby John didn't ya hear the whistle?" they heard _his_ voice.

Isabella instantly froze in her place.

"Oh… Hey Izzy." A-Rab awkwardly greeted.

"Hello A-Rab." She sweetly greeted back with a soft blush on her face.

Baby John observed the two, "Well I shall leave you two love birds alone."

The two quickly turned away from each other and both replied,

"Oh we are not love birds."

"Oh um we are not dating."

Baby John shook his head in disappointment, "I'm leaving." He announced, before he walked away from the trio's secret spot.

"So…um… how have you been?" A-Rab awkwardly asked.

"I have been good and you?" Isabella asked him with a soft yet sweet smile.

"Good… I met someone new. So you don't have to worry about me bugging you." A-Rab suddenly announced.

Isabella felt her heart breaking again, "W-what?" she questioned.

"I met someone—" but A-Rab was suddenly interrupted by a pair of soft lips on his.

Isabella slowly pulled away, "I do not want you to belong to anyone else." She confessed.

A-Rab stayed quiet and searched her eyes and see that she is telling the truth and she meant that kiss. He then pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her head.

"Good because I don't wanna belong to anyone but you." He confessed.

Isabella smiled grew bigger and she let out a small laugh before kissing him again.

"Let's hope there won't be any more problems for us…" A-Rab wishfully thought.

**To Be Continued~!**

* * *

><p>well i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) and dont forget to review :) Thank you guys again :3<p>

**Translations:**

**1: I cannot allow myself to be hurt again.**

**2: That is the most ugly shirt ever. You should have chosen something that could make your eyes pop!**

**3: my love**


End file.
